Birthright
by yumemiruhana
Summary: 4 years after the fall of trigon, Raven's life seems to be perfect. But, trigon's not the only demon who wants to use her power. The Order of Scath is rising once again, and one of their members will stop at nothing to get what he wants.RxR
1. Birthright

Hi everyone, this is my first fic, so no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please RxR.

Raven and BB are both 18, Robin and Star are 20. Cyborg is 19. Probably not much going on with the other titans, depending on how I weave the story.

Pairings: BBxRae; RobxStar; CyxBee

Short first chapter. Hope you don't think I'm dirty-minded because of the second scene, but it holds some importance to understanding some later events in the story. I'll try to update as much as I can.

note: Arella, Raven's mother, is the Lady of Azar. When she was appointed, she was given the power to lead the Order of Azar. When Trigon learned of this, he had her kidnapped and brought to him. You can figure out the rest. Hope you enjoy. RxR

Chuu/Arigato, Yumemiruhana

**Birthright **

_**Four years after "The End: Part 4" **_

**Dimension Golgotha-Last stronghold of the Order of Scath**

A semi-circle of six hooded figures sat facing an enraged looking demon, who stood facing the empty throne in their midst. An ancient, raspy voice came from one of the cloaked beings closest to the throne.

"Speak." It commanded.

"My patience wears thin, Council. I have claimed my right to be Master of Scath for centuries, ever since Trigon was imprisoned, now even more so now that he is dead. As the sole survivor out of his diminutive number of progeny, I claim my birthright."

A second voice, this time from the edge of the group, sounded in the council chambers.

"You forget your place, Mortis. Son of Trigon you may be, but as long as the Council of Scath remains, you are just another demon, and nothing else. Besides, you are forgetting about your younger half-sister, Raven,-"

"That little half-breed!" Mortis growled. Ignoring the interruption, the speaker continued.

"-sired by Trigon to be his Gem, borne by the Lady of Azar herself. Her parentage alone grants her the title of heiress, not to mention that her power far exceeds yours, as well as her influence on other worlds. Right now, that power is what the Order needs, to rule the universe as we once did, with an iron fist. Half-breed she may be, but you cannot claim yourself superior to her, offspring of Bellona!"

Mortis flinched, but did not voice a retort. It was true; he was the offspring of Bellona, a lesser demoness with the power of only trickery that caused Trigon to take her as one of his harem. She had had only the smallest amount of demonic power. Trigon had only taken her to quench his ardor; her position in his harem had been equal to the most desperate street whore on the foul planet where his half-sister resided. He couldn't recall the name….oh yes, Earth.

"You may leave." The voice concluded.

He glared at each figure in turn, but forced himself to bow before exiting the throne room.

Someday, that throne shall be mine…

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>() **

**Earth-Titans Tower**

The sun rose steadily into the sky. Beams of sunlight hit his eyelids, but he stubbornly refused to open them. The sweet scent of lavender pervaded his senses. Beast boy opened his eyes. That scent reminded him of…

_Raven._

He froze. This was definitely **not** his room. His mind began to buzz with a thousand frantic thoughts as he took in his surroundings, though he kept perfectly still. He had his arm over her; he could feel the gentle rise and fall of her breathing, and her pale, soft skin, cool to the touch. Their hands were intertwined. It was then that he realized what had happened.

Being careful not to wake her, he slowly rose and eased his fingers from hers. Beast boy took a moment to gaze at her sleeping form. What he saw was just more proof of why he loved her, why he would die for her. Raven wore a look of infinite peace, in contrast to the guarded look she had used to mask her emotions when he had first met her. She was so beautiful, almost frail in this state. He smiled and gently planted a kiss on her cheek before turning to greet the sun. Yes, today was a wonderful day indeed.


	2. Nightmare and Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Hi again, everyone, this is my first fic, so no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please RxR.

I'll be posting some of my newer ideas for fanfics on my profile page. Please look at them if you have time and tell me what you think. Animal Attraction will probably be a oneshot, and, if I can put together a decent plot line, The Playground will definitely be longer.

If you have any suggestions of your own that'd be great. Thanks for the reviews and support by the way.

**Chapter 2: Nightmare and Awakening**

**Earth-Titans Tower; Raven's Room**

_**Around a month after the events of Chapter 1…around 3:00 in the morning.**_

(Dream)

Raven viewed the scene through her eyes, but she was only a spectator; these events had not yet come to pass.

They were floating in the noxious clouds of a desolate planet covered in fiery plains and seas of molten rock. The area of their battleground was soaked with enchantments and wards to keep it at a bearable temperature. At the far end of the small "island" stood an enchanted portal, stained with the blood that was the key to passing through it.

She was battling Trigon again…only…this Trigon was different. He seemed weak and inferior compared to Trigon's terrible power. What was so different? The eyes. This incarnation of her sire was a poor representation of the evil being that had wiped out entire star systems at a whim and nearly succeeded in destroying her beloved home. He/it seemed to rely on a blood red globe in its claws; emanating with the screams of its victims whose life forces it held within. That was its power source, one that it could barely control. Even now, she sensed that it sought to leach the spirit of its master as well as hers from its already weak vessel.

Then, something unexpected. A flare of power lashed out at her like a whip, and vaporized her shield. It snaked around her body, forming a noose, before tightening until the burning tendril came in contact with her body, and cut into her, forever tightening. She screamed in mortal agony as the rope wrenched from her ensnared form not one but three souls, leaving an empty shell floating in the weak gravity of the dimension she was in. The three spirits were all reacting differently, and all had different colored auras, only one of which was familiar. The night-black aura outlined in white seemed to be weeping, as if she had failed all who depended on her. The second aura, also feminine, was a soft electric blue figure of a small girl-child, but silent and solemn in the way she accepted her fate, with wisdom beyond her years. The third was a masculine spirit enshrouded in jade green, a little boy that clung fearfully to the first dark aura, who seemed to be trying to comfort and protect it as best as she could. All three stared helplessly at the empty body they had left behind, into Raven's anguished eyes, with gazes that seemed to say that what she saw would pass, if she could not protect those she loved.

A burning wave of light engulfed her paralyzed form, blinding her. When her vision returned, she was floating in space lit with the heavenly beauty of the celestial bodies scattered throughout it.

Raven found that she had control of her body again. She fought off an involuntary shiver as the memory of the premonition flooded back into her consciousness. Because she had nothing else to do she steadily pushed back her thoughts of the vision, cleared her mind, and found her center. Taking a deep breath, she chanted her mantra:

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

There was a murmuring in the background that sounded a lot like one of her emotions. Due to long habit, she pushed it away and resumed her meditating. It came back though, no matter what she did. After being brushed away a few times, a second consciousness made itself known. As their minds touched, Raven sensed a familiarity within the depths of the being. She opened her eyes.

It was the little girl from the vision, her features wrapped in the electric blue aura characteristic of a healer. The second figure, off to the left, was a little boy, like the one from – no, it was the same exact one, down to the jade green aura and impish features. That was odd. Now that she thought of it, Raven had never heard of an Azarathian with a green aura. Healers had the girl's electric blue aura; ordinary mages who had pretty much utilitarian powers had a misty, almost invisible silver-gray aura. The warrior mages had auras of varying shades of violet; a daughter of Azar, such as herself, was usually gifted with the rare night-black aura outlined with silvery white light.

There was a possibility that he had mixed bloodlines, but, aside from Tamaranians, who rarely came in contact with the people of Azarath, she could think of no other race that would have green auras. Besides, Tamaranian powers were entirely physical; in other words: they had no magical auras.

As the two souls approached her, Raven realized that the little boy looked almost exactly like BB…except about 5 years old. Strange…her visions showed the future, not the past, and Gar had told her that the accident from which he received his powers occurred when he was ten.

The little girl looked exactly like a younger version of herself, a form that her emotion Timid sometimes chose when she was feeling especially down. But that hadn't happened in some time, and she had no reason to fear anything right now.

The two became twin spheres of gentle light, and floated over to hover just short of an invisible boundary. All of a sudden Raven understood the primal stirring within her, and welcomed them to join with her.

Her little twins disappeared inside of her, and shyly began letting their thoughts weave into hers. Raven felt the warmth of joy grow inside of her as they slowly shaped a single beautiful word in her mind:

_**Mother.**_

Several dimensions away, in the city of Azarath, the Oracle Desa smiled down thoughtfully at the image in her scry glass. It was of her sleeping granddaughter, Raven. The scene was wreathed in 3 different auras: electric blue, jade green, and night black outline in ghostly white.

anyways, yea…I've had this finished for a while, just was grounded from the compy --;

hope you enjoyed it…


	3. The Gate of Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Hi again, everyone, this is my first fic, so no flames, please. Constructive criticism is welcome. Please RxR.

I'll be posting some of my newer ideas for fanfics on my profile page. Please look at them if you have time and tell me what you think. Animal Attraction will probably be a oneshot, and, if I can put together a decent plot line, The Playground will definitely be longer. I've come up with a plot line for another theme, Ancestor, but I still need to do research on ancient Mesopotamia…

If you have any suggestions of your own that'd be great. Thanks for the reviews and support by the way.

**Chapter 3: The Gate of Water**

Raven woke, smiling. At first she couldn't remember why, but then the events of her dream came rushing back to her. She tentatively pressed a hand to her abdomen, and delighted in the loving murmurs she felt through her mind and body.

The light streaming in through her window reminded her it was morning. She got up and changed into her usual cloak and leotard, then brushed her teeth and splashed her face to get any remaining sleep out of her eyes, then headed for breakfast.

As she entered the common room, the overpowering aromas of Cyborg's meat-packed breakfast assailed her. Already queasy, the scents triggered full-blown nausea. Hand clamped over her mouth, she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Luckily, it was unoccupied. After being quietly and efficiently sick, she removed all evidence of her being there, and cleaned herself up. Even so, the nausea had taken its toll; she looked even paler than usual, and also felt slightly faint.

She left the bathroom, walking slowly and carefully back down the hall to avoid dizziness. By the time she got back, Cyborg had already devoured the rest of his meanl, of which she was thankful.

Apparently, so had everyone else; Robin was nowhere to be seen(probably off training again), and Starfire was already singing good morning to her pet worm, Silkie. This left Beastboy, who was stuck washing the dishes.

Hearing her enter, Beastboy turned and gave her a toothy grin while waving a foam-covered hand in greeting.

"Good morning, Rae. Sorry you missed breakfast. I can make something for you, if you don't mind tofu."

Though she felt ravenous, Raven decided on herbal tea, not quite ready to trust her stomach yet.

It's ok. I am a little hungry," she admitted, "but I'm not sure that I should eat anything right now."

He insisted on it though, noting her pale complexion and famished appearance. After about 15 minutes, her set a steaming plate of tofu eggs in front of her, along with some toast and the usual cup of herbal tea. She made sure to eat carefully, a little bit at a time.

Raven sipped at her tea, lost in thought. She wondered how Beastboy would react when he found out he was going to be a father. She glanced quickly over at him playing one of his videogames and snarling at the zombies on the screen.

_**He would probably be ecstatic and totally freaked,** _she decided.

Time to go see mother… 

One option was to use her old spell that would take her to Azarath in physical form…but…

No. That way was too dangerous, especially because Trigon's power had broken through and tainted the magical protection barriers when Slade had been sent after her.

The other way was to use one of the spirit gates of Azarath. It was easier, and using it wouldn't require as much of her power because the gates drew fron the power of the natural world.

The Gate of Water was in a secluded grove just outside Jump City.

-----------------------------------------------------()-----------------------------------------------------

A spirit raven rose out of the ground. The aura dissipated to reveal Raven herself. She was in a forest glade beyond the limits of the city.

Raven's eyes shone with ghostly light. Nearby, a previously unremarkable cluster of boulders glowed with mystical runes. A closer look at the area revealed a still pool ringed with other such boulders radiating magical glyphs. In the center rose a solitary disk of stone.

Raven shed her cloak and boots, and chanted her mantra as she strode lightly on the surface to the island in the center. (A/N: yes, she's walking on water…)

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" 

Once she set foot on the stone platform, the glowing runes in the stones around the pool flew to circle her. She sat on the cool marble and closed her eyes to meditate. The floating symbols began to revolve around her, faster and faster. She sang her mantra once more.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" 

Her eyes opened again, glowing with ghostly energy. The floating glyphs suddenly halted in midair. The light rippled outwards from the stone isle, bathing her and the pool in white. Raven's spirit aura rose out of it's earthly vessel and dove into the shining water.

Raven surface in the eternal city of Azarath. Her mother, Arella, was waiting for her next to a mysterious figure cloaked in silver. The figure stepped forward and pushed back its hood to reveal a gracefully aged (old) woman.

"Welcome, Granddaughter."

8

yes, I had this one finished too…backs away don't kill me… ; and please no flames just because I took so long begs w/ big puppydog eyes


End file.
